Agonhaal
Agonhaal A refugee of the feudal Outer Rim planet of Sturnmoor, Agonhaal began to posses what he considered strange magical powers. These manifested when the wanderer reached Coruscant, and quickly gained the notice of the Jedi Order. Serving as a cook his first few months, the man was eventually accepted as Jedi Divak Tan's Padawan. He served for many months before suddenly disappearing without a trace from the known galaxy and Jedi Order. Life Upon Sturnmoor Agonhaal was born into captivity. His father, a local magistrate, ended up on the losing side of a particularly bloody civil war. Such things pass in the Outer Rim and few know, or perhaps more correctly, few care. For years their lives were simple bartering chips. How much coin or influence would their captors claim for their blood? Agonhaal was four when his father attempted to escape with the child in his arms. His father was killed in the dark, but the young child went unseen, and eventually was found by a poor family of Free Men. They took him as their own. Found Again, Fleeing Sturnmoor Men came in the night upon his twentieth birthday, having found out the boy's whereabouts. It took a long time, but they were there to finish the job. Agonhaal fled, chartering a boat to the nearest spaceport. The trip was long, but Agonhaal finally fled Sturmoor and headed for the stars. Coruscant and The Jedi Order Agonhaal landed upon Coruscant after several years of wandering the stars, doing odd-jobs, and working for anyone who would pay him. He sought out jobs on the planet, heading into a shop to see if they had any work. He was shocked to find the shop owner was being attacked, as well as a Senator who happened to be there. Suddenly, Agonhaal displayed a strange ability, deflecting a blaster bolt away from Senator Gog's head. It was only hours before word of this spread to the Jedi Order itself. Cook of the Jedi Retreat He was quickly recruited, but not as a member of the Jedi Order, but instead a cook. The next few months were tireless labor, actually going to diverse areas to collect herbs and spices. Eventually he began to travel with Divak Tan at his request, and within a short time was offered to become Divak's apprentice, which he accepted and truly became apart of the Jedi Order. Spice Guild One of Agonhaal's first tasks was to bring down the Spice Guild, a nefarious organization that obviously brewed and distributed Spice. Agonhaal began to re con the guild, even going under cover, and through his information Agonhaal led several assaults upon Spice warehouses that would eventually bring the guild down and destroy it. Disappearance It is not widely know what exactly happened to the Padawan. He was supposedly doing undercover work for the Jedi, but when he was supposed to return to Divak Tan' to report, he never did. His current location, alive or dead, is unknown. Character Logs Log Template Category:Archived Characters